


Grey

by sunshinexprincess



Series: Wound With Circumstance [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kinda, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexprincess/pseuds/sunshinexprincess
Summary: He was going to regret this, he knew, when she woke in her quarters the next morning. When the bond pulled them to one another again and she would undoubtedly taunt him for ‘caring.’
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Wound With Circumstance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Grey

She knew before she opened her eyes that she wasn’t in her quarters at the Resistance base anymore.

The eerie hum of engines was something she would never be able to get used to, especially the deeper, more ominous tone the ones on First Order craft always seemed to have. Everything had to be a shade darker with the First Order.

Everything.

She opened her eyes reluctantly, knowing that when she did the eyes of the Supreme Leader would be upon her, watching, palm open to summon a saber if necessary.

Though it never was.

“Go back to sleep,” she murmured, pushing herself off of the onyx floor.

He scoffed.

“As if I will sleep soundly with you in my quarters,” he responded scathingly- but the exhaustion in his tone was undeniable.

“You sleep or you watch me read,” she said carelessly, picking up the nearest volume from his nightstand.

“You are in no place to be making threats,” he said just as apathetically. They always did this. It was getting old. Routine. But, as stubborn as they both were, neither was willing to take the first step towards a different kind of relationship.

If that was what one could call. . .whatever this was.

“”Probably not,” she agreed, settling on the foot of his bed and tucking her feet under the edge of his blanket. “But if you were to kill me it would have happened weeks ago.”

He huffed almost unnoticeably. She had a point. The only reason, he adamantly reminded himself and picked up another half-read volume, was because of her potential. Power was becoming dangerously- or maybe that was a good thing?- rare in the galaxy. And she had a lot of it.

_Potential._

“So do you,” she said, not looking up from the book.

The room was silent but for the dark hum of the ship’s engines.

“I didn’t know you enjoyed tragedy,” she finally offered, waving the book half-heartedly.

“I certainly don’t enjoy romance.” He almost rolled his eyes, but the Supreme Leader was above that.

He swore that he felt her smile, the energy around her turning warm. He tried to ignore the same heat bubbling in his throat. The thought that he could still make someone smile was ridiculous.

They were silent again, pages flipping as lazily as the comets outside that sparked in half-circles before disappearing in bursts of orange.

“You really should sleep,” she tried again, tucking her legs farther under the blankets, drawing back suddenly as her toes touched ice. He stiffened.

“Sorry.”

It was barely a whisper, barely a word even, fear evident in her energy even as her eyes bled defiance.

He shook his head once, turning slowly back to the volume in his large hands.

“Are you. . .” she trailed off and he felt her strengthen her voice before she spoke again. “are you sick?”

He didn’t answer, flipping a page dangerously slowly.

“You’re just so cold,” she continued hesitantly, and he sensed her nerves going absolutely haywire. “I know I shouldn’t really care, honestly it puts me at an advantage if we battle again soon, which Le-" _oh no,_ she hesitated. "The General says we will soon, but I wouldn’t feel half as victorious were I to beat you solely because you. . .”

She continued but he wasn’t listening anymore- not like he was in the first place, and he almost pulled out his saber to send the reminder home physically. Instead he was repeating her previous phrase over and over maddeningly in his thoughts.

_“You’re just so cold.”_

_“You’re just so cold.”_

Of course he was cold, he scoffed at himself. And there was nothing wrong with that. The Dark taught him how to be cold: how to be logical, ruthless, to do what needed to be done without- he scrunched his nose- emotion getting in the way. Heat. He shuddered at the thought.

Of course he was cold.

“It’s the Dark,” he finally said aloud, glancing sharply at her.

She froze.

_Cold._

“It’s the Dark that makes me cold.”

_Oh._

‘Right.” Her voice sounded hazy.

She cleared her throat awkwardly after a few seconds. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

 _Jedi_. He tried to ignore how endearing it had sounded.

  
Her lips hung in space, parted in what was probably another apology. He hoped, beyond anything that he had ever hoped for, that she didn’t say the word “sorry” one more time. He was tiring of that too.

Sympathy.

She seemed to read his thoughts, though he prided himself especially in that no one could pry into his mind without permission anymore.

_Anymore._

She tilted her head silently forward to the novel cradled, so gently between her hands, one might think it to be alive.

Every muscle in his being relaxed at once. He was grateful for her silence, and allowed her to know it.

He swore that he could feel her smiling again.

\- - -

When he looked up from his book again, she was leaning against the wall heavily, eyes closed, her place in the volume held open by a single finger and the loose tendrils of her hair fluttering softly with each breath that escaped her lips. Before the Dark could tell him no, he slowly lifted her upper half from against the hard wall to lie close to his legs on the bed.

_Fool._

He was going to regret this, he knew, when she woke in her quarters the next morning. When the bond pulled them to one another again and she would undoubtedly taunt him for ‘caring.’

But for now, all he could think was that, for the first time in a very, very long time, Kylo Ren felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. I will go down with this ship ok.  
> 2\. Soft kylo? I tried not to overdo it so it wasn't ooc, but what's a girl to do when one of your main characters is so desperately two dimensional and stubborn?


End file.
